With the proliferation of mobile communications devices has come an increased demand for new features for these devices. There is a high demand for mobile communications device features that make the devices more user-friendly, for example, by increasing ease and accuracy with which common tasks may be performed and/or with which the device may be used.
As is known, mobile communications devices are often used as part of a mobile communications plan. A common feature of mobile communications devices and plans is voice mail capability. “Voice mail” (“VM”) refers to the ability of phone systems to store an audio or text message (e.g., an announcement or a message, and the like) for an unavailable phone system user. When the user retrieves the message, the recorded audio or text can be reviewed. VM has become a fairly standard feature for mobile communications plans and devices, and is becoming more prevalent in home- and office-based phone systems.
When a VM is recorded for the user of a mobile communications device, a message waiting indicator can be sent to the mobile communications device. When the device receives notification from the VM system that a message is waiting, the device can display a message waiting indicator to inform the user that message(s) are waiting.
Message waiting indicators enable a user to know the status of a VM box system without dialing into the system, or otherwise checking the status of the system. Therefore, message waiting indication has become a fairly standard feature on many devices and with many voice/data plans.